The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine which is provided with an original-alignment table and copy paper feeder.
When copying a particularly small original, such as a post card or name card using a conventional copying machine, copying is normally performed by aligning one edge of the original with a designated position on the original table. However, since the original table provides only one position for aligning the original, only one original can be copied at a time. Even copying machines provided with a function allowing continuous copying of a number of originals, have only one original-alignment position, thus requiring the operator to spend a great deal of time at the copying machine when copying a number of very small originals.